


Dean has Wings

by SailorKamenRider



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, M/M, PWP, Wing Kink, Winged!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorKamenRider/pseuds/SailorKamenRider
Summary: After ganking a witch, Dean finds himself sprouting wings. The good news? It's not permanent. The bad news? It won't be gone that easy. Who else can they ask for help regarding wings? Cue Angel of the Lord, Castiel who only wishes to teach Dean a thing or two about them.





	Dean has Wings

Last night's hunt got Dean so tired that he just collapsed on his bed and started snoring. Who’s gonna blame him? That damned witch they were hunting gave them hell: went into the forest and made them chase her around until they realize they were going in circles. By the time Sam had found a way to break the enchantment (“Turn your shirt inside out, your jacket included. Don’t argue with me, Dean, just do it!”), they’ve lost the bitch and they found themselves by the hiking trail being laughed at by teenagers because their clothes were the wrong way out. It took them a few more hours before they cornered and ganked her, so yeah, Dean’s tired.

 

He’s dead tired and went into deep sleep almost instantly. And that’s also why he didn’t feel the change overcoming him: the tenting of the shirt on his back, the loud ripping noise as the fabric tears and out shoots a mass of blue and green plumage. The only thing Dean felt was the sweat trickling down his back and arms, of how his skin stuck to the sheets, and the weight that seemed to press on him.. But those came to him the next day, just as he slowly wakes up.

 

“Sammy? Did you kill the ac while I was out?” he muttered, raising his head a few inches from the pillow.

 

Sam did not answer, big lug should still be sleeping. Dean heard soft flapping sounds and a soft breeze, and damn if they left the window open as well. He slowly dragged himself to a sitting position, groaned as he felt the stiffness of his back, he tried to reach behind him but felt soft feathers instead.

 

“What the f—“

 

He turned to look at what’s behind him and let out a shriek as he saw wings. But that’s not all, the moment the scream came out of his lips, the wings behind him turned a deep share of gray, opened, and he felt himself rocketing backwards off the table and to the far wall.

 

“Dean?! Dean!”

 

Sam shot up from the bed across him, gun at the ready. But the sight of Dean slumped on the floor, with two massive wings behind him caught him off-guard. Not understanding a thing, Sam went to his brother’s aid nonetheless, helping Dean up despite being whacked by a wing or both multiple times.

 

“Dean, do you think the witch did this? We never saw her cast a spell on you.”

“How should I know?” Dean snapped, his irritation heightened when he saw Sam stifling a laugh.

“What?!” he snarled.

“Sorry Dean, but your wings just puffed up and turned red. You look like a pissed off giant cardinal.” Dean looked at his new “appendage” and true to Sam’s word, his wings look poofy.

“I think we should call Cas.”

“What would Cas know about witches?”

We don’t know, but he knows a lot more about wings.” Dean let out a series of low grumbles but agreed.

“Hey, Cas.” He started, closing his eyes.

“We have, uh, some kind of situation here. I-we need you buddy.”

 

Sam might be chortling in the background but Dean doesn’t care. He’s too busy worrying about what Cas’ reaction would be when the angel sees his wings.

 

“Hello Dean.” Dean opened his eyes and saw Cas sitting on Sam’s bed, a few feet in front of him.

“Uh, hi.” His attention shifted from Cas’ eyes to Sam who was kneeling on the floor, laughing.

“What’s so funny?”  Sam pointed behind him, tears brimming in his eyes.

“The fuck?” His wings are big enough that he could see the rosy pink plumage of his wings. Swear to Chuck, it was bluish green before.

“Dean, what happened?” Cas advanced towards him, an arm outstretched.

“We think it might be a curse. We were hunting a witch last night.”

 

Cas hand went to Dean’s forehead in an attempt to heal him. Dean felt a surge of electricity course in his veins and felt his wings respond, feathers gently vibrating. But that’s it. The wings stayed on his back, though now the feathers went back to their original tint.

 

“Sorry Dean, I can’t seem to undo the spell.”

“It’s okay Ca-s…” Dean’s eye widened as he saw three pairs of wings spread out behind Cas, all of them glowing bluish-white. Dean blinked several times but the image remained.

“Cas?” he stood up, reaching out to the Seraph, grasping soft feathers in his hand. The glow had died down now and he saw that Castiel’s wings are actually black.

“Beautiful.” He muttered, his hand mapping the contours of the angel’s wings.

“You could see my wings?”

“Yes.”

“Uh, what’s happening?” Sam asked, eyes alternated between his brother and the angel.

“is Dean becoming an angel?” Cas shook his head.

“I didn’t feel any grace in him when I touched him. This is probably an effect of the witch’s spell. His wings doesn’t seem to be affecting him adversely for now, but nevertheless, we need to cure him immediately. What happened?

 

The brothers relayed to Cas what happened and tried to formulate a plan of action. Since Cas can’t heal it and given the witchy origin, they tried calling the Banes. Luckily, the twins were able to provide a cure but there’s a kink: it will take a week before Dean’s wings disappear.

 

“WHAT?!” Dean yelled.

“Sorry, that’s the fastest. You better stay out of sight ‘til then.” Groaning in defeat,  Dean thanked them and ended the call.

“So, one week, what shall we do then?”

“Well. You heard them, let’s just be thankful it’s not permanent!” Dean wanted to protest, if having these wings would make him see Cas’ wings, then, they couldn’t be that bad, right?

“Why don’t we head back to the bunker right now?” Cas suggested.

“Okay, but there’s no way you’re driving like that.” Sam pointed at Dean’s wings for emphasis.

“I can take you back to the bunker.” Sam agrees for him and Cas immediately zaps him back.

“Warn me when you’re about to do that!” Dean snapped as he bent forward slightly to regain composure.

“I’m sorry, Dean. Are you okay? Your wings…” Dean looked around and his wings have gone pale. Great, now his wings are a being a big tattler.

 

Dean straightened up to glare at Cas but he saw Cas’ wings instead. Cas was beginning to fold his wings.

 

“Wait…”

 

Dean’s wings puffed up again as he reached for Cas’ wings. His fingers once again stroked the soft feathers, each time stepping closer towards Cas.

 

“Dean?” Cas breathes, the words came out as a low moan.

“Can you keep your wings open for a bit? They’re really beautiful.”

 

Cas almost closes the gap as he took a step closer to Dean to touch his wings. Dean felt a shiver course through him as Cas expertly smoothed out the feathers, making him sigh.

 

“Yours is even more beautiful, Dean.” He whispered in Dean’s ear, his lips dangerously close that Dean felt the breath on his skin. He let out a whine and felt his knees go weak, just as Cas pressed his hand in a space between his plumage, and damn, the sensation he felt went straight to his groin.

 

“I’M HOOOOME!”

 

Sam hollered, making sure to close the metal door loudly to get attention. Dean blushed and stumbled backwards, away from Cas. He heard Sam chuckling and he immediately turned to his younger brother but also heard Cas chuckle as well.

 

“What?!” he spat, annoyed.

“Not to make you uncomfortable, Dean, but I think your wings are trying to tell us something.”

“What? What?!” Dean turned around, arms flailing as he tried to catch his wings much like a puppy with his tail. Sam and Cas laughed harder.

“Shut your face, both of you!” The reddish tint on Dean’s face was matched only by the darkening pink of his wings.

 

~o~

 

“Okay, we know that Dean’s wings are good for seven days, and somehow it’s Technicolor…” Dean snarls at Sam’s words, Sam giggled in response.

“The question is, what are going to do until the time is up?

“First. You need to control your wings.”

 

Dean was about to ask what Cas meant when he heard a loud popping sound. He was instantly thrown back as his wings automatically flew him back and away from whatever made the sound.

 

“See. It’s just like writing.”

“My hands did not slap me on the face when I forgot to cross my Ts.” Dean complained while rubbing the back of his head.

“Try to move your wings.” Cas continued, completely ignoring him.

“Like this?” Dean managed to spread his wings a little bit.

“Yes. Like that. Now, try opening and closing them.” Cas smiled.

“How many times am I going to do this?” Cas did not reply, and instead tapped his feet.

“Cas? Hey. Cas?” Again, no reaction. Dean’s feathers started sporting splotches of red, until it spread to both of his wings, all the while, his feather started puffing up again.

“Cas!” Dean barked.

“Stop!” Cas shouted. Dean, probably by instinct stopped moving his wings. Cas beamed at him.

“Very good, you’re a fast learner, Dean.”

 

Cas noticed that the red lightened until it was rosy pink again. He smiled.

 

“Okay, I’m going out for a supply run. I’ll leave you two to your lessons.” Sam announced, giving emphasis on the last word. Cas did his infamous puppy head tilt while Dean rolled his eyes.

 

Sam asked for Dean’s progress and Cas proudly  said that Dean had progressed much for the day and the next they would be ready for flying lessons.

 

“What?! Hold up cowboy, I didn’t sign up for that.”

“Dean, it’s to your advantage if you could use them to fly.”

“Hell no!”

“Dean. I think this is important.”

“Important, how? It’s not like I’ll be stuck with these!”

“Dean, Cas is right. If something comes up, we can’t have you weighing us down with your wings.”

 

Dean grumbled but agreed. The trio settled on a morning practice tomorrow, with Sam staying in the bunker in case a case pops up while Dean and Cas train. Sam was frighteningly optimistic, and Dean got paranoid that his brother and the angel had something bad planned against him. And that’s why he was tossing and turning in his bed that night.

 

“Dean?” Dean jumped as Cas appeared at his bedside.

“Dammit Cas, I  didn’t call for you.” Cas face scrunched up.

“But Dean, I was sure…” Dean shook his head, got up and winced as he mistakenly pressed on his wings.

“Careful! They may seem sturdy, but wings can be delicate!” Cas swoops down to his aid, smoothing out the feathers.

“Don’t be to rough on them.” He admonished.

“Tch. And how would I sleep?”

“Just relax. Your body and your wings will know what to do.”

“So says the guy who doesn’t sleep. If I wake up tomorrow with broken wings, I’m going to rip yours off.” Cas looked perturbed at his words and Dean wished he could take them back.

“Know what? I gather I’ll just sleep, and come what may.”

“Dean, I could watch you while you sleep to make sure you won’t hurt yourself.

“Nope. No. You know that thing creeps me out right?

 

But that didn’t stop Cas. He did leave Dean, but the moment he felt him asleep, he popped back into his room and settled on a chair to watch his charge.

 

~o~

 

“Morning, sunshine.” Dean greeted as Cas walked into the kitchen. Sam noted that his wings tuned bright yellow. He almost choked at his coffee and decided to stare at his laptop monitor instead.

“Good morning Dean, Sam.” Sam muttered a response while Dean’s wings brightened more as they puffed up.

“Dean, be careful with those, we don’t want toasted wings for breakfast.

“Shut up, bitch.” Dean glared, the yellow of his feathers turning blood red. Sam howled in laughter.

 

After breakfast, Sam suggested that Cas and Dean should leave for their training. Still completely unsure, Dean let Cas zap him to some low hill in the middle of nowhere.

 

“Now what?” he asked, grumpily.

“I want you to flap your wings. Don’t stop until I say so.” Dean grudgingly complied, even when Cas ordered him to do jumping jacks next.

“Now, try to do both.”

“What? Do you think I can multitask like that?!”

“Just do it Dean, you’re a fast learner, you can do it.”

 

Dean complied once again, it was hard, but it finally came to the point when he felt the distance between his jump and fall lengthened. When he looked down, he saw his feet well above ground and once again, he shrieked.

 

“Dean, are you alright?” Cas knelt beside him, looking for injuries.

“Yeah, it just scared me, that’s all.”

“You  did good, Dean.” Dean gulped and wished that his feathers weren’t changing colors right now.

“I think it’s time for us to take it to the next level.” Dean watched as Cas’ wings appeared, six majestic black wings that seemed to shine as the sunlight touched them.

“Let’s go.” Cas smiled, offering a hand.

 

Dean shyly took the hand and watched as Cas slowly levitated.

 

“Come on.”

 

Dean tried, and with Cas’ guidance, he managed to at least level with the angel. Cas rewarded him with a toothy smile, and for a few seconds, his wings failed him and Cas had to actually catch him, pulling him close. It took a few moments before he could make his wings work again, and he could feel the blood rushing to both ends of his body and he unconsciously squirmed in Cas’ hold. Cas, sensing Dean’s discomfort slowly released him, only grabbing his wrist for support.

 

“Are you okay, Dean?” Dean nodded.

“Try to fly by yourself. I’m going to let go of your hands, slowly, don’t look below-“ Of course, Dean looked and almost fainted. Cas assisted him once again.

“Keep your eyes on me.” Dean found that as hard as not looking down but he did as the angel said.

 

Cas nodded and he slowly withdrew his hand. Dean trembled and clutched Cas’ remaining hand tighter, while he tried to focus on flying.

 

“You’re doing so good, Dean. Just a little more.” Cas whispered, and god, if only he’s not worrying about plummeting to his death, those words, that voice would’ve surely gotten him hard.

 

Cas started to slide his arm from Dean’s grasp, while softly giving him words of encouragement, Dean shakily kept himself upright and flying, much to their delight. And even though he nearly lost his bearing twice, Cas swooped down to his rescue. Cas taught him how to glide and manoeuvre his body during flight. It wore Dean down, so much that he botched his landing and ended up tangled in vines and dangling from a tree.

 

“Not to mention a bird had the audacity to poop on me!” Dean yelled exasperatedly after Cas brought him back to the ground.

“We need to get you cleaned. There’s a lake nearby.”

“Can’t you just mojo off this dirt?”

“Well, I could, but your wings need cleaning as well. I don’t think I can mojo it clean, we need to do it manually. Dirty wings can be a problem, it can be terribly itchy when not cared for properly.”

 

Dean allowed himself to be led to the lake, and Cas had the propriety to disappear as he washed his body.

 

“Cas? Man, where are you? I’m ready now.” He felt weird saying those words, but how could he tell Cas that he’s good for the wing cleaning. Damnit. “Good.” He should’ve just said good.

 

“Hello, Dean.” He heard the raspy voice behind him and saw Cas submerged waist deep in the water, and still wearing that damned trenchcaot.

“So, how are we doing this?”

 

~o~

 

Without a word, Cas moved Dean to face away from him, hands immediately buried into the fluff. Dean felt ecstatic at having them so lovingly caressed. He let out a contented sigh. Cas gently poured water pn Dean’s wings, and each handful splashing down the bluish green feathers felt heaven for Dean. Cas meticulously worried each feathers, making sure it’s spotless. Cas chuckled as he notices the color slowly change. For a second, he was afraid that Dean was feeling cold but the colors that turned out were dark pink, almost bordering to red. Cas shifts to the other wing.

 

“How’re you feeling Dean?” Cas asks, breathing down Dean’s neck. Dean murmured an incoherent reply.

“Tell me if you’re feeling cold, and…”

“No, Cas. Go on. Don’t stop.” Dean;s breaths were uneven and coming in gasps.

“Now, face me, Dean.” Cas’ voice was firm, almost like an order and Dean whimpered as he turned around. His knees almost caved in and Cas caught him, his arm winding low around his hips.

“Careful.” God, that voice should be considered sin.

“Stand firmly, Dean, or else I can’t clean you up, properly."

 

~o~

 

Dean gaped as he noticed how the water made Cas’ shirt cling onto his skin, Even with the layers of clothing, Cas still looked like a porn model looking semi-wet like this.

 

‘Shit, Dean, gather your wits!’

 

He was unable to mentally kick himself further as Cas resumed working on his wings. Working from the outer feathers, going in. Dean couldn’t help but take deep breaths as Cas’ fingers intertwined and brushed against each one. When Cas had reached the feathers nearest his body, Dean’s muscles quivered with excitement as he felt Cas near him.

 

“C-Cas…” he breathed, fumbling on Cas’ trenchcoat.

“I’d like to see your wings.”

 

Cas straightened up and Dean saw six wings unfurling from his back. Dean smiled reaching for one and running his hands through it, just as Cas went back to work. Dean’s hand moved almost in time as Cas’ stokes, unwittingly imitating Cas’ movements. But Dean took it a step further when he pressed himselfagainst Cas and buried his face In the angel’s wings.

 

“Do you love them, Dean?”

 

Damn, Cas’ voice was sending weird signals in his brain and making him hard. He tried to buck his hips away from Cas, but Cas’s body sought him, grinding their hardening member’s together.

 

“Do you want this, Dean?” Cas was breathing against the crook of his neck, lips playfully hovering on his skin, making light contacts that doesn’t last.

“I want you, Cas.” He breathed against a faceful of feathers.

 

Dean almost fell when Cas roughly shoved him away, his eyes widened in surprise by the sudden action. It didn’t last long though, as Cas’ lips came crashing against his own. The kiss was rough, Dean’s teeth latched on Cas’ lip and proceeded to suck on it, pulling it at intervals as he shamelessly rubbed himself against the angel. He whines when Cas broke the kiss, but sighed happily when Cas started making a path of kisses from his jawline down to the neck.  He was already shirtless so it wasn’t hard for the angel to taste his body and Dean arched up every time Cas bit him. He roughly pulled Cas back up to kiss him again, but it was evident that Cas was getting impatient as his hands were already busying themselves at ridding Dean of his pants.

 

“let’s move this somewhere dry.”

 

In a snap, they were on the grass, with Dean pinned beneath Cas and his wings, the angel’s wings are hanging low now, almost touching his. Dean ran his hand through it again. Cas smirked and plunged his hand in between Dean’s feathers. There must be something there he didn’t know about because he felt Cas’ hand closed on something and he suddenly came, letting out a rather loud howl. Cas withdrew his hand and Dean noticed that it was covered with something. Dean looked at him, puzzled.

 

“I should’ve told you about this. But I guess, learning about it this way is more fun.

“Wh-What?”

 

Before Dean could further question him, Cas slid down, making sure to rub his still clothed body against Dean’s naked one, making Dean’s prick twitch and leak. Cas closed his mouth around Dean’s erection, and enthusiastically bobbed his head throughout Dean’s length, making sure to throw in light nips and a tongue swirl here and there. Just as Cas moved his attention to Dean’s balls, he felt something sticky around his hole, and realized it was Cas’ fingers, coated with whatever came out from his wings, Dean moaned and thrashed around, his wings flapping uselessly around him as Cas gently pushed a finger inside. He’d have come if Cas’ mouth had not left his member. Dean waited, Cas’ mouth did not return to his dick, and the finger in his ass wasn’t moving so Dean opened his eyes. Cas was still on top of him, straddling his thighs, his hand obscenely hidden beneath his ass, and a smile on his face, Dean considered him heavenly demonic.

 

“Cas, dammit, we don’t have all day! Fuckl me already!”

 

Dean’s irritation worsened as he saw Cas’ smirk widen. He was about to protest when Cas leaned down to gently kiss him.

 

“Patience, Dean. We have enough time.”

 

Dean groaned as Cas’ hand closed painfully at the base of his cock, at the same time a second and third finger entered him. The pain and pleasure, heightened by the clamping of his member made him arch up, and Cas swooped down to bite a nipple, making Dean scream and the angel laugh. Cas slowly teased his hole, three fingers gently alternating between thrusts and a scissoring motion, Cas had touched Dean’s prostate once, but he kept away from it, much to Dean’s irritation, but everything reached it’s climax when Cas pulled out his fingers while his mouth clamped back on his dick, then plunging his fingers hard into Dean’s hole, hitting his prostrate. Dean came hard, and Cas took it all, or so Dean thought. Cas came up to him and parted his lips, then Cas slowly let out the remaining cum from his mouth and shot them into Dean, sealing their lips in a kiss to make sure Dean swallowed it.

 

“Good boy.” Cas cooed, hips grinding against Dean.

 "I love your wingsm Dean. They're the prettiest I've ever seen." Cas said as his hands carded through the feathers once again.

 

Dean yelped when Cas pulled a feather off him, he watched as Cas admired it, kissed it, even placed it inside his mouth  and sucked, all the while grinding his hips against him. He moaned when Cas started to palm his dick, working it to hardness. He saw Cas take the feather out of his mouth and offered it to him, he gladly took it into his mouth.

 

"Good boy. You're such a good student, Dean, and I think you deserve a reward.

He felt Cas pull the feather from his mouth and trailed it down his body, making sure to pay special attention to his nipples, and dipping it into his navel. Then Dean moaned as Cas used the feather to tease his  cock. Slow painful strokes akternated with Cas' hand immediately git him hard and ready, even more when the feather started sweeping at his balls.

"Dammit Cas." He gasped.

Cas pulled him up and made him stand on all fours, before stroking Dean's back with his wings. Dean moaned. He reached for Cas as the angel leaned down, kissed him and mewled when Cas pulled back. He was about to complain but stopped as he felt a finger penetrate him, and the finger was guiding the feather in his ass before leaving it there. Dean started moving his hips, the presence of the feather in not enough and he wanted more, he started babbling incoherently, his words dissolving into his throats as Castiel's wings rub across him. When Cas moved the feather, dean almost came, but the pressure was still lacking.

"Fuck me already Cas!" He barked, making Cas laugh.

 

Dean felt himself being moved once again, this time, he’s on top of Cas.

 

“Ride me, cowboy.” The gravelly voice was working it’s magic again, making Dean’s member leak.

 

Dean obeyed, grasping his wings for more of the oil, he unzipped Cas’ pants and fished out the angel’s throbbing erection, generously coating it with oil. Dean slowly positioned himself before gently pushing the length into him. He gasped at the feeling of being stretched, and his wings burned bright red. Cas smiles and reached for Dean’s feathers, stroking them slowly to ease Dean’s discomfort. It worked as Dean was beginning to move, slowly at first, but his pace picked up gradually.

 

“That’s it, Dean.” He encouraged as Dean was bouncing on top of him.

“No, Don’t!” he commanded when Dean reached out to touch himself.

“I want you come untouched, Dean. Show me how much you like this.” Cas sat up and whispered it to Dean while nipping th his earlobe. Dean moaned in response and his wings spread out. Cas then lay back, blue eyes gleaming as Dean bounced, watched as Dean's wings flap like crazy behind him, the plumage changing colors every so often. Dean watched Cas watching him, his arpusal heightened by Cas, still wet and fully dressed beneath him as he fucked himself full of angel dick. He tried to reach for Cas's wings and Cas obliged, feather soon were all over him, teasing his nipples, covering his back, one even reached his fave and Dean caught it with his mouth, biting it firmly, making Cas moan loud

 

Dean didn’t last long, he came with a loud cry and collapsed against Cas’ chest. Cas, still hard, lay Dean down on the grass, and started to pull out.

 

“Don’t you dare, assbutt.” Dean snapped, holding on to Cas.

“I want it in me, you hear me, Cas? You’re gonna shoot your load in my ass or I’m not letting you touch me again!” Despite Dean being basically drained, the forecefulness of his voice was still there and Cas laughed.

“You’re fucked out and still bossy. This is why I love you, Dean.”  Dean’s heart skipped a beat, all trace of lust clearing up from his mind.

“Say that again?”

“You’re fucked—“ Dean waved him away.

“No, the last part.”

“Dean. I said Dean.” Cas tilted his head.

“Dammit Cas, you know what I was talking about, before that!”

“I love you?” Dean’s wings turned pink again,

“is that true?”

“I don’t think I’m capable of lying while having sex.” Cas laughed. Dean rolled his eyes.

“I love you too, dumbass.” Dean muttered.

“I know.” Cas whispered before kissing him. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas and pushed his hips.

“Now, fill me up, angel.”

 

The two lay on the grass wasted (well, that applies to Dean) on the grass after that, and when Dean’s breath started to even out, he lifted his wings and looked at it.

“Cas, I think my wing’s gotten dirty again.”

“Well, we know how the solution to that!”

 

Looks like they will be enjoying the remaining days when Dean has his wings, and maybe the days after that.

 

 


End file.
